Asteron
A young Tauren devoted to Pyth, he seeks full to embody his god in the mortal world. Statistics *HP: 34+1d12 (2d12+1d10+12) *Speed 52ft/10sqs : w/armor 42ft/8sqs Ability Scores *Str: 19 *Dex: 10 *Con: 19 *Int: 11 *Wis: 13 *Cha: 14 Defense *AC: 17 *Touch: 10 *Flat Footed:15 Saving Throws *Fort: 9 *Ref: 0 *Will: 3 Attacks *BAB: +3 **Melee Attack: +8 **Ranged Attack: +3 *Attack with Longsword: +8 ***Enhance: - ***Attack: +8 ***Damage: 1d8+4 ***Critical: 19/20(x2) ***Type: S *Attack with Earth Shaker: +7(assume Power Attack & Rage) ***Enhance: -- ***Attack: +7 ***Damage: 2d6+12 ***Crtiical: 20 (x3) ***Type: B *Charge Attacks:+2 attack bonus, +1d6 damage, -1 AC *Attack with thrown hammer: +3 ***Range: 20ft/4sq ***Enhance:-- ***Attack: +3 ***Damage: 1d4+4 ***Critical: 20 (x2) ***Type: B Combat Maneuver *CMB: +7 *CMD: +17 Spells *Spells Like Abilities **Detect Evil (at-will: Full round) **Smite Evil (1/day: swift) *** Target 1: if target is evil gain +2 atk, +1 dmg(+2 if outsider, dragon, or undead) bypasses DR, +2 AC from the target, EOE. **Rage ***Number of rounds per day: 10 ***Stat gains: +4 STG, +4 CON ***Bonus to saves: +2 Fort(from Stats), +2 will ***+6hp(from CON) ***-2AC **Rage Powers ***Level 2: Spirit Totem, lesser ****When Asteron enters a rage, an astral bull joins him in the fight. ****Attack: +5 ****Hit: 1d4+2 ***Level 4:- ***Level 6:- ***Level 8:- Feats and Features *Racial Attributes: **Low-Light Vision **Stand on your own Feet: -2 penalty to Fly and Ride **Vigorous Charge: -1 to AC, +1d6 damage when charging **Wild Instinct: +2 racial bonus to Survival *Features: **Fast movement: +10ft movement speed (in No, Light, or Medium Armor) **Uncanny Dodge: Cannot be caught flat-footed(does nothing) *Traits: **Armor Familiarity: -1 armor check **Weapon Bond: +1 attack with crafted weapons *Feats: **Tauren Bonus: Endurance **1st Level: Quick Draw **3rd Level: Power Attack **5th Level: - **7th Level: - Skills Points:10 Items Equipment *Chain Shirt w/ Armored Kilt (+5 AC -1 check) *Heavy Shield, steel (+2 AC -2 Check) *Longsword, crafted (1d8) *Earth Shaker, crafted (2d6) *Light Hammer, crafted(x2) (1d4) Gear *Cold Weather Gear *Backpack *Masterwork blacksmith tools *Rope (50ft, Hemp) *Winter Blanket *Bedroll Consumables *torches(x1) *trail ration(X3) Wealth 309 gp 5 sp Other *Medallion of Pyth, double sided. One image of a sleeping bull, one of a charging bull. *Scroll explaining the reason for arrival in Lendraca, and expected reward. Signed by Argo. Life Life in the Awakened Bull is all Asteron has ever known. He began there before age two and has no memories of a time before. Living within those walls has instilled a great sense of purpose in him. He knows that Pyth has a place for him. The only role model he has ever know is Argo, and as such he believes that all high clerics/priets of Pyth are honorable people and are worthy of respect. He has spent considerable time in the wild, but beyond venturing to a few surrounding villages on some of his early quests, has never been to real city or had contact with average people. He can be extremely naive because of this. He knows the laws of Pyth, and follows them, but sometimes fails to grasp the local laws. He assumes that all civilized people in the world live the same way he did in the monastery, meaning everyone crafts there own weapons and armor, and everyone is either a leader, or a servant. The highest ranking official of pyth present is always the leader, and everyone else must serve that person. He hopes to go out into the world and preserve civilization from the chaotic threats he has been warned about.